JDR: Jaws Review
Hello soldiers. Its the Johnos and today I will be reviewing the original Jaws movie. I just watched this movie for the first time today(HOW DID IT TAKE ME SO LONG?!) and watched a documentary about the production, so I'm going to do a review on it while its still fresh in my mind. So, lets get to it. Plot The movie opens on a terrifying scene in which a beautiful young girl is dragged under the water by the then unseen shark. The movie centers on Cheif Brody of the Amity Island PD. He is an aqua-phobic that moved there from New York. He responds to a call early in the morning concerning the disappearance of the girl. He promptly finds her remains washed up on the shore. He then tries to shut down all the beaches to protect the islanders. But the mayor has worries that doing so would ruin the summer tourism. The beaches remain open, but a child is killed by the shark. Then the islanders decide to hunt the shark down to protect the island from further losses. people go out on their own crafts to find and kill the shark. They find a shark, but it is much too small to be the one. Enter Hooper, a marine biologist. He examines the dead shark and finds that the shark hadn't eaten any people in the last 24 hours. The mayor wants the 4th of July celebrations to still happen. The police hires a bunch of people to keep an eye out for the shark, but they are distracted and misled by some prankster children. But the shark does indeed attack, while everyone is distracted it kills a man in a dingy nearby and got extremely close to chief Brody's son. Then the chief go on a mission with expert shark hunter Quint to find and kill the shark. So, the shark toys with them for a while, Quint tells his epic survival story,The shark Attacks and starts sinking the boat, the shark kills Quint and Brody kills the shark by blowing it up by putting an air tank in its mouth and shooting it. Brody and Hooper then swim back to land, the end. Its Impact This film had an unbelievable impact on pop culture. It was a massive success and made everyone who worked on it super famous. Even today the film is still relevant and referenced to no end. One good reference that i didn't get until today is the main shark, Bruce, in the movie Finding Nemo was named after the mechanical shark they used to make Jaws. The popularity of this film spawned a few sequels that didn't live up to the original at all, including a Japanese made remake of sorts.(Jaws in Japan. Check it out for a good unintended laugh!) Like they say, nothing beats the original. What I Thought Of It I loved it. The suspense was incredibly effective. The shark looks beautiful when it does appear on the screen, and the way they implied the shark's presence was not only a great suspense builder, but a way to avoid having to use the constantly malfunctioning mechanical shark. The iconic music is yet another great suspense builder. My eyes were glued to the screen every time that famous theme started playing. The characters and the actors who played them were brilliant. They were just flawless out there. All of the characters were relatable on one level or another and had their own unique personality traits to bring to the table. This is a movie that I refer to as having the sequel in the first one. What I mean is that this one movie felt to me like each half was its own different film. The first half was a story about defending a town from a large predatory fish. The second half is a story about three men fighting off said predatory fish to survive. Two distinct films combined to make one great suspense filled adventure film grounded in reality and that stands the test of time. Hell, it more than stands the test of time, it passes with flying colors. Afterword This movie is great. I give it a 9.5/10. Its now one of my favorite movies of all time. What did you think of Jaws? Did you also hate the sequels? Tell me in the comments below. Right now I'm loading up The Exorcist for tomorrow's review. Check out my video review when I get it uploaded, for the same thing i wrote above in different words and read for you. So until next time, have a great day out there! Category:Review